fanclubhffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Antox08
Miło nam powitać Cię na tej wiki. Mamy nadzieję, że wniesiesz dużo wkładu oraz M.O.C.ów . - Ł.owca1 06:15, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) dziękuję. miło mi poznać nowych znajomych. Użytkownik:Antox08 12.40 sie 4, 2012 (UTC) Jasne. A jeżeli chodzi o Kappa 5 to nie mam nic przeciwko. - Ł.owca1 15:10, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) thx tylko nie wiem co zrobić by w szablonie gdzie jest lista bohaterów zrobić żeby był tam Max Fire ;( Użytkownik:Antox08 17:14, sie 4 2012 (UTC) Spokojnie, już się tym zająłem. Jeżeli chcesz edytować ten szablon (lub inne) wpisz w wyszukiwarkę "szablony", tam znajdziesz listę szablonów na naszej wiki. Tylko, żeby edytować szablon, trzeba znać się na tym kodzie, a na razie sam za bardzo tego nie chwytam. - Ł.owca1 15:37, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) Siemka witamy na wiki. MixelSark 19:16, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) thx Użytkownik:Antox08 22:16, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) Siema, teraz przerzucasz się na HF ? :> TBPLdyskusja 05:11, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) nom Użytkownik:Antox08 7:45, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) Witamy! Optimus Prime 08:57, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) elo Użytkownik:Antox08 10:59, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) Oczywiście. - Ł.owca1 08:53, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) Opowieść Jeszcze trochę zaczekam z dokończeniem opowieści. Kar0l dosyć długo czekał, aż zaczął pisać Dwa Światy. Może się ktoś jeszcze zapisze. Chciałem się też Ciebie zapytać, czy mogę użyć całą drużynę Kappa 5 (w tym Fire'a i Runnera) w opowieści, którą zacznę niedługo pisać? Będzie ona opowiadać o walce Kappa 5 z Międzygwiezdnymi Piratami. A co do MOCów, to buduj ile wlezie :) - Ł.owca1 11:05, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Oczywiście że możesz. Pomysł z nową opowieścią ciekawy no i zaczekam. Antox08 13:43, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Jasne, niezły pomysł z tymi kronikami. - Ł.owca1 06:46, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) dzięki, w takim razie zaczynam od razu, teraz nie tylko Beta 1 będzie sławne. Antox08 19:16, sie 26 2012 (UTC) Re: Czas - Firefelgo Aaa, dobra. Już mniej więcej rozumiem, dzięki :) Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 17:51, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Pozwolił ci ktoś ruszać mój profil? ViktoriaForever! 16:01, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Szablon W szablonie w #2 piszesz ile ma być wersji Opowiadanie Hej nie umiem robić opowiadań pomógłbyś mi w tym? Dzięki, chciałbym zrobić opowiadanie z drużyną bohaterów z Nadi i drużyny Kappa 5 walczących z Złoczyńcami z Nadi ale nie umiem robić opowiadań : Czekaj, czekaj. Jednym ze współautorów Kappa 5 jestem też ja, a tym razem nie zezwalam na użycie Bohaterów - przynajmniej mojego autorstwa. Jeżeli Antox zgodzi się na użycie Fire'a, Runnera lub Elevena, to możesz ich wykorzystać, ja jednak Wise'a, Unerringa, Ruggeta i Agile'a nie pozwalam użyć. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 09:34, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) : Ok - Użytkownik: Piotrhero : Dobra skoro usłyszeliśmy już zdanie Łowcy, to teraz ja. Dobra niech ci będzie. Najwyżej ważniejsi bohaterowie Kappa 5 'Będą zajęci. Moi rekruci mogą być. Powiedz tytuł opowiadania. Ja ci już zrobie stronę. Antox. ' : Możę Bitwa w Nadi? Czy mógłbyś stworzyć Edwarda Runnera w wersji 6.5? Ja teraz zrobiłem Rachel Blade w tej wersji ale nie mogę wstawić zdjęcia Szablonu na razie nie wstawię, gdyż muszę go jeszcze skończyć. Oprócz sekcji Użytkownik(cy) chcę dać jeszcze kilka, np Powód Powstania. Twój pomysł z materiałem prawdopodobnie też uwzględnię.--Zapomniany Makuta 10:46, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Dzęki, już się nie mogę doczekać :D Na razie prezentu nie mam, ale może kiedyś się odwdzięczę ;) Tak poza tym sądzę, że spora część Twoich prac jest niezła, dlatego oceniam je na plus. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 11:07, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Antox moge dodać Lili Baxter(bo Mike jest liderem tej a Jackson został darthem) do Kappa 5? WojtekNinja Tak. Zapytaj się też Ł.owcy bo on też jest autorem Kappa 5. Antox08 : Spokojnie, spokojnie. Mnie już się pytał, powiedziałem, że jeżeli Ty się zgadzasz, to nie mam nic przeciw :) - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:08, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) a czy będzie odcinek 9 wielka Ucieczka cz.2 zrób FFa o Kappa 5 i niech wystąpi Lili Baxter Darth nowy złoczyńcza podoba mi się ale nie rób wersji 4.0 i 5.0 bo zrobie sam bo jutro będe miał LDD WojtekNinja tak WojtekNinja zapisz się to wielkiej podroży Darth zrób jednak Lili 4.0 i 5.0 ponieważ mój LDD nie działa Darth Współczuję :[ Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 10:22, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuję. Czy mogę z niej zrobić liderkę Drużyny Omicron 2? - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 13:41, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Wybacz, zmylił mnie jego hełm. Hmmmm, OK, niech należy do Kappa 5, ale to będzie jeszcze inny Bohater (na Marka mam już pomysł i nie będzie tym razem z LDD ;}) Zrobię z niego rekruta i zapowiadam, iż będzie to już ostatni członek Kappa 5. Sporo już mamy tych herosów w drużynie, czyż nie? - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 14:14, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) przykro mi z powodu pieska WojtekNinja Wejdź na tą stronę: Wszystkie odcinki hero factory z 1, 2 i 3 sezonu Dzięki za przypomnienie. Wcześniej nie mogłem, a teraz po prostu zapomniałem... Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 18:20, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Wut? Możesz. Łaskawie. Powiedzieć. O. Co. Ci. Chodzi? :V Akuumo 14:41, kwi 27, 2013 (UTC) (._____. ) Myśl. Zanim. Coś. Do. Mnie. Napiszesz. >.> Akuumo 13:21, kwi 29, 2013 (UTC) Czy możesz dodać Jonatana Owenson do drużyny Gherkin 3 : Posrało cię? >.> Po pierwsze, to mój self. Po drugie, pisze się przez o z kreską. .__. Akuumo 13:15, kwi 30, 2013 (UTC) Mogę zrobić bohatera w wersji SkyRock? Przypominam o dzisiejszym spotkaniu na czacie o godzinie 20:00.--Zapomniany Makuta 13:18, lis 30, 2013 (UTC)